A Magic Trick on Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Cumpleaños de Hermione con un invitado, para algunos, indeseado pero que se verá atraído cada vez con más fuerza a dejar atrás las ambigüedades de sus actos y deseos y actuar directamente siguiendo lo que siente en realidad. Ninguna sorpresa el resultado final. Tal para cual.
1. Chapter 1

**A Magic Trick on Me**

Ya incluso antes de que llegara este momento lo había previsto, y sin necesidad de ser la bruja más inteligente si no por simple obviedad. Se trataba de Malfoy y conocía muy bien a Ron para prevenir que, a pesar de los once años desde que se vieron por última vez, cara a cara, no le iba a hacer mucha gracia la presencia del antiguo alumno de Slytherin… ¡sobre todo tratándose de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione Granger!

―¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez, Ron? Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena― era en momentos como este que daba gracias por no seguir juntos aunque al pensarlo no podía evitar recordar el motivo y de esa manera echar más _fiendfyre_ al _incendio_. Habría preferido que se usase whisky de fuego para tomar una copa a rebosar―. Además ya te había dicho que estaría aquí.

Las palabras de Hermione no parecían aplacar el enfado del pelirrojo.

―Pensé que era una broma absurda por tu parte porque, ¿quién se habría podido tomar algo así en serio? Malfoy en el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger. Sí, por supuesto.

Cierto, era su cumpleaños y por eso mismo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para poder controlarse y no enseñarle como es una _escena_ de verdad.

―No veo que te quejes porque estén aquí las antiguas compañeras de Ginny de las Holyhead Harpies y eso que solamente las podría reconocer de vista. Sobre todo a Gwenog Jones― añadió bajando la voz de manera peligrosa para que Ron se diera cuenta de que ella no había olvidado el affaire que tuvo con la antigua capitana.

―¡Pero hablamos de Malfoy!― replicó como un crío en lugar del casi treintañero que era. Menudo auror estaba hecho.

―Sí, aún lo estamos haciendo y sigo sin saber el por qué. Durante años he tenido que trabajar con él por diferentes causas en varios departamentos en el Ministerio. Es una buena persona y…― esto último se lo aguantó a decir hasta que Ron se puso a beber porque sabía muy bien cómo iba a ser su reacción. No le defraudó en absoluto cuando escupió la bebida que, por fortuna, no la salpicó a ella―. Deberías dejar de tomar si vas a escupirlo por ahí, Ron.

―Quien lo debería dejar eres tú porque tienes que estar completamente borracha para llegar a decir estupideces semejantes.

Hermione le quitó la copa que dejó sobre la mesa antes de volverse hacia Ron y fulminarlo con la mirada peligrosamente.

―Mi fiesta, Ronald. Mis invitados, incluso los que no he invitado yo― nueva referencia a las correrías que se gastaba Ron con varias de las presentes que no tienen la vergüenza suficiente para no haber aceptado el venir aunque, si tuvieran alguna, no habrían tenido una aventura con un hombre casado―. Malfoy se queda pero si tú quieres irte ya saber el camino.

Sí, el mismo que tuvo que coger cuando lo echó. Claro que no estamos hablando de manera literal puesto que no se trata de la misma casa de entonces ya que Hermione no quiso seguir viviendo en ella luego de la separación.

Ron iba a decir algo para en el último instante decidió morderse la lengua e ir en busca de algo para beber y una compañía menos arisca que su ex-mujer. Vamos, a este paso incluso sería capaz de liarse con alguna de sus antiguas conquistas en plena fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione. Ese es el famoso tacto de Ron Weasley. De pronto ante Hermione se encontró una copa de champán que no tardó nada en coger la homenajeada en este día.

―Gracias, Ginny. Lo necesitaba― le dijo antes incluso de encontrarse de frente a su mejor amiga.

Este era, parte, del tacto de Ginny Potter. No quieras conocer la otra parte.

―Como muchos de los presentes― nunca es bueno que una frase empiece de esta forma― he podido ver y escuchar tus más y menos con el idiota de mi hermano por lo que estaba bien claro que necesitabas un buen trago. Y nadie puede decir que no a una copita de champán― dijo con una amplia sonrisa tomando un poco de su propia copa―. Me encanta. Podría usarla siempre durante el resto de mi vida. Sí, quiero decir que ya me he bañado en champán… y acompañada.

Hermione se cubrió las orejas pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

―¿Qué te digo siempre de esto, Ginny?― la pelirroja sacó la lengua sin ningún arrepentimiento por su parte―. Por mucho que lo intentes no puedo evitar pensar que, por mucho que me digan la bruja más inteligente y de más talento de nuestro tiempo, me equivoqué de lleno con Ron.

Ginny le dio un toque con la cadera de manera cómplice.

―Yo no diría tanto pues tengo dos preciosos sobrinos y Rose será toda una rompecorazones… o cabezas si me dejas entrenarla con mis chicos. Al quidditch― añadió― aunque…

Rose y Hugo. Sus dos hijos. Vale, tal vez no tan equivocada sobre todo porque, aunque su matrimonio no resultó tan fructífero como habría esperado sí que la bendijo con su pequeña Rose y Hugo que, esperaba, el parecido con su padre se quedase solamente en el físico.

―Es que no puedo creerme que apenas unos meses después del nacimiento de Hugo mi matrimonio pudiera haber llegado a su fin. Y llegó principalmente porque pareció muy empeñado en que llegase. Lo que, en parte, era lo que debía suceder porque de lo contrario habría sido alargar el fin de un moribundo. Pero podía haber tenido algo de tacto y no usar el su marca registrada.

Ginny le cambió la copa por una llena, aunque fuera un gesto innecesario puesto que manteniendo la copa vacía en la mano unos segundos luego de haberla vaciado vuelve a ser rellenada nuevamente. Pero su amiga iba más por el gesto del cambio que por simple comodidad.

―Deja de pensar en ese idiota y permíteme que acepte tu reto para…― el rostro de Hermione era de obvia confusión que hizo que Ginny rodase los ojos exasperada―. Dijiste que "por mucho que lo intentes" y eso es lo que me dispongo a hacer, Hermione. Intentar, y lograr, que deje de atormentarte el fantasma en vida del idiota de Ron y vuestro no matrimonio.

―No hace falta― lo mejor en estos casos, cuando Ginny quería ponerse al mando, era cortarlo de raíz antes de que todo se saliera de madre. Ya había aprendido la lección, y eso mucho antes de la despedida de soltera que se sacó la pelirroja. Cualquiera de todas las que organizó.

―Por favor, no sería tu mejor amiga si no te hiciera falta― le dijo con una maliciosamente divertida sonrisa en sus labios―. Y no tienes que preocuparte de tus hijos como yo no tengo que hacer lo propio con los míos, benditos abuelos por ello, pero yo tengo a mi Harry mientras que tú, y gracias a que recuperas tu figura como si nunca hubieras dado a luz, vas a tener que encontrar a alguien.

Esto se merecía una tajante respuesta por parte de Hermione.

―No― respuesta completamente ignorada por Ginny―. Tengo deberes que hacer― la incredulidad patente y física en el rostro de la pelirroja―. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Ginny. Soy la anfitriona y…

―Es perfecto porque debes cumplir con tu deber, ¿verdad?― ahora Hermione mostraba un gesto en su rostro apenas visto. Confusión―. Actúa como una perfecta anfitriona y comprueba si el invitarle ha sido una buena idea por tu parte o algo que anotar en tu pequeña cuenta de errores.

―¿De qué…? Oh, él…

―Sí, él― le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y volviéndola para que encarase al objetivo planeado―. Draco Malfoy. Hey, incluso podrías hablar sobre todo lo que tenéis en común con un matrimonio acabado a vuestras espaldas.

―No el mejor tema de conversación en una fiesta de cumpleaños, Ginny.

Paso a paso la figura de Malfoy se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que Hermione llegó a temer que acabase por golpearse en el techo si continuase creciendo de aquella manera. Finalmente se detuvo pero lo hizo luego de sacarle un par de cabezas a Hermione, no de manera literal gracias a Merlín por ello.

―Seguro que encontraréis algo de lo que hablar― fue lo último que le dijo antes de detenerse ante Malfoy que se volvió curioso al sentir a las dos muchachas―. ¿Has saludado a la cumpleañera, Malfoy? Aquí os dejo.

Y con eso, fiel a su palabra, Ginny se alejó mientras se aguantaba la risa tanto por su acción como al ver la cara de resignación que llevaba Harry tras verla actuar. Se casó con ella para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿verdad? Aunque esto no podría definirse como malo… aunque dependería de a quién se lo preguntases.

―¿Soy tu segundo plato de la noche, Granger?― le preguntó con voz educada pero sin perder ese filo tan característico suyo. Siempre Granger y a Hermione no le molestaba en absoluto porque sabía que así era Malfoy. Siempre iba directo y al cuello pero con gesto educado y peligroso por lo que dejar ver si algo de lo que él hiciera o dijera te afectaba estabas completamente a su merced. Y no había nada más peligroso que convertirte en un peón en manos de Draco Malfoy, por muy buena fe que pudiera mostrar.

―A estas horas serías el postre― le replicó sin haberse parado a pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo, o en cómo podían llegar a tomarse dichas palabras sacándolas, sin mucho problema, de su contexto. Ella se percató de ello y decidió echarlas a un lado antes de empeorar la situación―. Olvídalo, por favor. Esta noche Ron ha decidido actuar como un crío inmaduro y malcriado.

Hermione se esperaba algo por el estilo de "¿y cuándo no lo es?" pero no fueron esas las palabras que surgieron de boca del antiguo alumno de Slytherin.

―¿Quién?

¿Cómo que quién? Era completamente imposible, por diversos motivos, incluido, aunque Malfoy no pudiera saberlo, el que fuera Ron quien durante la batalla de Hogwarts le hubiera dado un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Malfoy, que pudiera olvidarse de Ron Weasley o "Weasel" según de a quien le preguntases.

―Ron, la persona con la que estaba hablando, si no fuera mejor decir discutiendo― le explicaba Hermione―. Pelirrojo, alto y en esos momentos con cara malhumorada.

―Si no fuera por lo de "alto" hubiera asegurado que estabas hablando de Ginevra― y por la media sonrisa de Malfoy estaba bien claro que sabía lo que la molestaba cuando la llamaban por su nombre. ¿Recuerdas lo dicho antes sobre lo de no dejar que Malfoy te afecte? Pues resulta muy complicado el poder evitarlo.

―Antes de Ginny. Bah, olvídalo porque no quiero volver a discutir por su culpa ahora contigo por él. Ya resulta todo un galimatías sin profundizar en el tema― y ni en broma iba a dejar que Malfoy se burlase de ella con tanto descaro―. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

No necesitó ni un segundo para pensárselo y mucho menos para darle una respuesta que, como siempre que pasaba con Malfoy, no era lo que se esperaba porque hace tiempo que parecía dispuesto a sorprenderla en todo momento.

―Me voy, Granger. Diría que ya he pasado el tiempo suficiente para poder marcharme sin resultar grosero por mi parte el hacerlo― aunque el hecho de explicarlo echase por tierra tan profunda intención de no resultar molesto por su parte―. Y no es por ti― añadió al ver la cara sin expresión que se le quedó a la muchacha.

―Ni siquiera pensé que eso pudiera ser posible, Malfoy― Draco era Malfoy mientras que Mr. Malfoy era Lucius. Claro que una vez Draco fue Draco y sus mejillas tardaron bastante en recuperar su color natural luego de enrojecer de vergüenza por las miradas que se ganó simplemente por llamar a alguien por su nombre―. Te doy las gracias por haber venido.

―Y yo porque me hubieras invitado.

En verdad tenían conversaciones más plenas, profundas e interesantes entre ellos, algunas incluso podrían describirse como divertidas. Esta no era una de ellas, de eso podías estar completamente seguro.

―Es increíble que puede farfullar molesto por una conversación tan mala pero, por fortuna, Ron solamente os está viendo hablando juntos y no puede escucharos― dijo de pronto Ginny surgiendo de detrás de Hermione.

―¿Quién?― repitió nuevamente Malfoy para confusión de Ginny y suspiro de Hermione.

―¿Lo dice en serio?― le preguntó Ginny a Hermione señalando con el pulgar a Malfoy. Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada que se resumía en "es Malfoy"―. Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Le has dado ya su regalo de cumpleaños?

Hermione emitió un sonido de indignación ante semejante propuesta por parte de su amiga. ¿Es qué se habían conjurado para avergonzarla?

―¡No me tenía que traer ningún regalo!― le espetó Hermione tratando, en vano, lograr evitar enrojecer tal cual una Weasley.

―¿Por qué?― fue la escueta pregunta de Ginny dejando bien claro su intención en apariencia obvia.

¿Por qué no tenía que traerle Draco Malfoy un regalo? Porque la sola idea resultaba del todo surrealista para tomárselo en serio, ¿no? Por supuesto que no podía decir algo semejante entonces, ¿qué decir?

―Porque no― no la sesuda respuesta que podría esperarse viniendo de la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos.

―A mí me invitaste y a Malfoy igual, ¿por qué yo te traje un regalo y Malfoy no ha tenido que traerte nada en tu cumpleaños?

Lo peor de todo no era el obsesivo interés que mostraba Ginny si no que Malfoy se encontraba ahí de pie al lado de su pelirroja amiga, no de Malfoy si no de Hermione, mirando para ella de manera expectativa esperando la respuesta.

―Sí, es cierto pero…

―¿Pero…?

―… sí, con Malfoy…

―¿… con Malfoy…?

Las ganas de lanzarle un _silencio_ y pegarle los labios a Ginny no tenía precio en estos momentos para Hermione.

―No tengo una relación tan cercana para que se tuviera que sentir obligado a traerme un regalo de su parte― logró decir Hermione de carrerilla y muy orgullosa de haber encontrado esta respuesta tan factible.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente pero, ¿para quién? Obviamente que para Hermione pues esta no pudo evitar tragar en seco aunque mostrando un rostro impertérrito y con el mentón bien erguido. Era como regresar a su primer año en Hogwarts. El primero de Hermione, por supuesto.

―Os conocéis, más o menos, desde los once años, doce en tu caso― señaló Ginny recordando el año de más que gastaba Hermione―, y si bien no fue el paradigma de una relación sana podemos decir que, al final, fue una bastante tolerable por ambas partes. Y ahora habéis estado trabajando juntos en varios proyectos en común de manera correcta y sin que ese pasado pudiera comprometerlo puesto que ambos sois personas maduras y sabéis estar. Yo diría que tu relación con Malfoy es mucho más profunda que con la de muchos otros invitados que sí te han traído un presente, Hermione. Por lo tanto repito mi pregunta, ¿le has dado ya tu regalo de cumpleaños, Draco?

Un día debería empezar a saber cuándo morderse la lengua aunque, de hacerlo, ya no sería ella misma, ¿verdad?

―No.

Ginny negó con la cabeza de manera condescendiente y Hermione no pudo si no sentir compasión por los hijos de la pelirroja.

―Me parece que esa no es una buena muestra de educación por tu parte, Draco. No digo que actúes como te enseñaron porque todos sabemos cómo acabaría algo así pero sí que muestres un poco de la educación que sí tienes y actúes al respecto.

Estaba claro que con tanta palabrería tenía algo en mente. Cualquiera podía verlo, incluso Ron a través de las finas rendijas en las que se convirtieron sus ojos que se clavaban peligrosamente en la figura del Slytherin y su cercanía con Ginny y, sobre todo, de Hermione. Estaba en su naturaleza no querer compartir nada de lo que es, fue o pudiera ser suyo, aunque si Hermione le escuchase, incluso pensar, en ella de una manera tan posesiva y material entonces no habría que preocuparse más de Ron porque no quedaría de él nada de lo que preocuparse.

―Mi sola presencia ya es un regalo para la vista― la seriedad con la que lo dijo lo hizo aún más gracioso y Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse aunque trató de disimularlo cubriéndose la boca―. Parece que estás algo más exigente hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, _treintañera_.

―No soy exigente pero me parece tener mucha cara por tu parte el tratar de ofrecer tu presencia como regalo cuando es algo que ya he recibido en demasía en el pasado.

―¿Te estás quejando por ello?

―Claro que no… ¿quieres hacer el favor de no enredar más la situación, Malfoy?― aunque fue hecho como pregunta estaba claro que era una exigencia, y no tenía nada que ver la manera en que se cruzó de brazos.

Y entonces llegó el motivo de todo esto porque, como no debió pasarle por alto a nadie, se trataba de una estratagema ideada por Ginny y esta siempre se sale con la suya. Hoy, a pesar de ser el día del cumpleaños de Hermione, no iba a ser la excepción.

―Podrías cantarle una canción.

Tanto Hermione como Malfoy replicaron al mismo tiempo.

―Yo no canto.

―Rectifico, "haced el favor de no enredar más la situación, los dos."

Ginny los ignoró a ambos o, para ser más exactos, ignoró lo que no la ayudaba para conseguir lo que buscaba y no le importaba cuanto tuviera que tardar porque al final lo lograría y, además, se lo estaba pasando en grande tratando de conseguirlo. Solamente un poco más de lo que se lo estaba pasando Harry viendo a su esposa enredando con aquellos dos. Se había casado con ella sabiendo cómo era y no podía evitar si no pensar que jamás podría considerarse un error. Ni por ella, ni por sus hijos. Era perfecta.

―Ya cantaste en el pasado y aquí estaría mucho más justificado― defendió Ginny― sin contar que sería el regalo más único y especial de todos los que Hermione hubiera recibido en su cumpleaños. En el primer puesto, Draco. Por encima del de todos los demás incluido el de su familia, el mío, incluso el de Harry o el de Ron…

No que el de Ron hubiera sido algo espectacular, sobre todo siendo Hermione quien recibió con cara de "¿es una p-t- broma?" cuando al abrirlo descubrió un pase de temporada para ver todos los partidos de los Chudley Cannons, pero Ginny sabía que Malfoy iría a por todas por poder ser el primero incluso en algo como pudiera ser el mejor regalo de Hermione. Si es que al final todos bailan al son de la música de la pelirroja fueran o no conscientes de ello.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda al ver la media sonrisa que se le formó a Malfoy antes de darles la espalda y dirigirse al grupo que estaba amenizando la fiesta. Estaba claro que Ginny había conseguido su propósito pero ahora quedaba por responder otra pregunta: ¿a qué precio?

―¿Qué has hecho?― le preguntó a Ginny con gran temor―. ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer esto, Ginny?

La sonrisa de Ginny no hizo sino ensancharse aún más al escuchar a su amiga y madrina de su primogénito.

―Lo que debía hacerse, Hermione. Y te mereces esto y mucho más… y no se trata de ningún tipo de castigo si no todo lo contrario.

Entonces fue cuando Malfoy tomó la palabra, usando un _sonorus_ especial para cantar con el que se modulaba la voz para que no sonase a voz en grito si no que aumentase el sonido de su voz.

―Muy buenas tardes a todos quienes han acudido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger, y a quienes lo han hecho de lo más tolerable― Hermione esperaba lo peor y parecía ir bien encaminada―, por eso, antes de tener que despedirme, le haré entrega de su regalo de cumpleaños, incitado a ver mi falta por un exceso de _Ginevra_― por lo menos Hermione no iba a ser la única que recibiría, algo que también le podría haber sucedido a Malfoy si no hubiera sido por Harry que atrapó a su mujer a tiempo―. Feliz cumpleaños,… _Granger_― el nervio del hurón―. Se trata de una canción, muggle, que espero sea de tu agrado y del resto de tus invitados.

Cuando dieron comienzo las primeras notas Hermione no tardó nada en reconocer de qué canción se trataba y no pudo evitar quedarse sin aire al ir recordando el tipo de letra que llevaba. ¿Cómo había elegido esta canción de todas las posibles? En verdad Ginny iba a tener que pagar por esto… y con creces.

_I love the way she fills her clothes. _

_She looks just like them girls in vogue._

_I love the way she plays it cool._

_I think that she is beautiful._

Hermione tenía unas horribles ganas de salir de aquí a toda prisa pero le resultaba imposible por varios motivos: era su cumpleaños, la canción iba dirigida a ella como regalo… y, una vez más, la voz de Malfoy la había atrapado nuevamente. Por suerte le ocurría lo mismo al resto de féminas presentes por lo que su reacción quedaría opacada por la de las demás… aunque quienes la conocieran más profundamente se percatarían de ello y a alguno de ellos no le haría mucha gracia. Pues vale, ahora estaba soltera y no tenía que justificarse con nadie de quien lograr hacer que se le caiga la baba.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Algunos pensarían que demasiado "lovely" pero a Hermione le parecían bien pocas viniendo de quien venían pues, por varios motivos, este momento es de esos que uno debe atesorar para el resto de su vida. Draco Malfoy cantándole, expresamente, a Hermione Granger. ¡A ver qué vidente habría sido capaz de verlo venir!

_She's pretty, a fitty,_

_she's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity_

_She's flirty turned 30_

_ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty_

Muy bien, aquí tenía que quedar bien claro que no estaba hablando, o cantando, sobre ella y todos tendrían que darse cuenta de ello, ¿o no? Vale, no tiene novio pero, ¿no era así como Ron la acusaba con su obsesión por el trabajo? su otro novio. ¿Quería decir que mientras estuviera tan pendiente a su trabajo no podría… ¡no! Estaba dándole más vueltas de las necesarias para algo que solamente era una canción. Ni que ella estuviera siempre flirteando por ahí solamente hablaba lo necesario, un saludo, un comentario, una pregunta… ¡pero así es como ella habla siempre! Corrigiendo a los demás si es necesario pero como un gesto amable y no con tintes de prepotencia. ¿Pero no le había dicho, en varias ocasiones, que la llamase si necesitase su ayuda? ¿En qué mundo podría justificarse algo así viniendo de ella hacia Malfoy? Pues en uno de puro sentido común por ejemplo… claro que este no era ese mundo, por desgracia.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this._

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't knooow_

Por una vez, y aunque fuera viniendo de la letra de una canción, Malfoy admitía no ser capaz de hacer algo y, a su pesar, Hermione tenía la misma sensación aunque sonase extraño porque no había nada sobre lo que tratar de superar ya que no había nada entre ellos salvo una confusa aceptación mutua en un entorno de trabajo… y cercanías.

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips._

_I love the way she makes me drool._

_I think that she is beautiful._

Y, aunque veía venir esta parte de la canción, Hermione se encontraba tan nerviosa como fascinada que no pudo evitar replicar cada frase. Se mordió el labio con gesto nervioso y apoyó su peso pasándole de un pie a otro moviendo las caderas pero nada se comparó en cómo se le secó la boca al ver como Malfoy se lamió los labio e hizo ese gesto de limpiarse la baba. La última frase incluso estaba de más en estos momentos.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely _

Una canción y nada más porque tratar de ver algo sería un gesto de que algo fallaba en la vida de Hermione. Además no había que olvidarse como estaban recibiendo la canción el resto de los presentes puesto que nunca antes Ron había adquirido semejante tonalidad rojiza que parecía estar a punto de ebullición. Ginny, en cambio, parecía no caber en sí misma pensándose victoriosa en haber logrado que sucediera este momento.

_A stunner, I wonder,_

_was she this fit when she was 10 years younger_

_Come see me, discreetly,_

_she said she's got a trick or two to teach me_

Aquí Hermione ya no pudo hacer nada más que evitar que su mirada llegase a cruzarse con la de cualquiera que volvió la suya para mirarla tratando de encontrar algún gesto que avalase la, supuesta, veracidad de aquellas letras. ¡Pero si se trataba de una canción, por Merlín! No tenía nada que ver con ella, ni con Malfoy y, mucho menos, con ambos al mismo tiempo.

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't knooooow_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely (you are)_

_I think that you are lovely (you are)_

_I think that you are lovely (you are)_

_I think that you are lovely (you are)_

_I think that you are beautiful_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't knooow_

Vale, decir que se había quedado boquiabierta y sorprendida sería quedarse más que corta en la apreciación porque no existían palabras suficientes ni capaces de lograr definir como se sentía Hermione una vez la canción hubiera llegado a su fin.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

Y a esto se le decía poner la puntilla porque la remató por completo. Estaba total y completamente acabada y solamente hubo necesidad de una canción bien interpretada aunque fuera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy el que tuviera que conseguirlo… el único que podría haberlo conseguido en realidad.

A penas fue consciente de la salva de aplausos que se ganó Malfoy o como este se retiró de la fiesta luego de haberla felicitado tras hacerle _entrega_ de su regalo pero la realidad regresó con fuerza cuando una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―Y te atrevías a juzgarme cuando tú eres mucho peor que yo. ¿Malfoy? En verdad se puede caer muy bajo.

Hermione se volvió consciente de lo que quería decirle Ron y eso era algo que no pensaba tolerarle.

―No te juzgaba, Ronald, si no que te acusaba de algo cierto porque decidiste engañarme con otras. Esto solamente ha sido Malfoy regalándome una canción porque Ginny le dijo que debería haberme regalado algo. Nada más. Y si ves algo será a causa de tus lamentos porque no hay nada.

Ron soltó una carcajada hueca de gracia.

―No son tan idiota como te crees, Hermione.

―Nunca me lo creí. Simplemente reflejé lo que tú mostrabas al mundo y ahora mismo lo estás demostrando si eres capaz de ver algo inexistente en las letras de una canción― dijo negando con la cabeza en gesto condescendiente.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de estallar… y lo hizo aunque de una manera inesperada, en parte. En buena parte. Alzó su mano derecha hacia Hermione con la palma boca arriba dejándola bien confusa. Algo muy poco habitual en ella.

―Devuélveme el pase de temporada que te regalé― le dijo Ron completamente serio. Algo que no hacía sino multiplicar la comicidad de la situación que estaba provocando.

―Será una broma, ¿verdad?― Ron no se reía en absoluto―. No puedo creérmelo. Vas a quitarme el regalo que me hiciste solamente porque…― si la existencia de este momento ya era absurdo por sí mismo el molestarse en hablar de ello lo hacía aún más ridículo. Hermione ya había tenido suficiente de las paranoias de Ron―. Tú mismo, Ronald― en la mano izquierda de Hermione apareció el pase de temporada que le había regalado Ron y se lo plantó en el pecho con gesto serio en su rostro―. Aquí lo tienes y ahora largo de aquí.

Ron recogió el pase con gran seriedad.

―Por supuesto que me voy de aquí porque en cualquier momento vomitaré…

―¡Cállate y lárgate!― le interrumpió Hermione.

Si había algo que distinguía a Hermione de Ron, aparte de en muchas cosas, como de los Weasley, era que cuando se enfadaba no enrojecía si no que su rostro se oscurecía como si una nube de tormenta tenebrosa se posase sobre ella. No había signo mayor de peligro que aquella oscuridad en contraste con el peligroso brillo de sus ojos avellana relampagueando.

Ron no era tan idiota para no saber cuando tocaba retirada.

―Ahora mismo cuando recoja a mi acompañante.

Bueno, siempre pueden sorprenderte incluso en niveles de estupidez. Ron había venido solo pero estaba claro que en la fiesta avivó algo las llamas de su aventura con Gwenog Jones. La última puñalada, porque bofetada ya era quedarse corto, por su parte.

Ginny, y Harry, estuvo tentada de lanzarle un buen conjuro, su clásico _mocomurciélago_ siempre venía bien para momentos como este, pero no quería estropearle, aún más, la fiesta a Hermione. Ya tendría tiempo luego. Pero cuando fue a darle algo de apoyo moral se encontró con la negativa de su amiga que le dejó bien claro que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Todo iría bien si nadie empezase a ver canarios revoloteando por la casa. Canarios o algo mucho peor…

Sin su casa no tuviera terraza la habría construido ella sola, aunque aquí, en realidad, hizo algo a medias ya que alteró la terraza que ya venía con la casa pero por problemas de espacio. Y ahora era ese mismo espacio, que necesitaba para no sentirse ahogada, el que la oprimía haciéndola sentir tan poca cosa por mucho que pudiera decirse que eso era una absurdez por su parte pero, claro está, resulta muy complicado tratar con la mente. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de la mente de Hermione Granger.

―Granger.

Fue la suma de aquella voz profunda y el contacto sobre su hombro lo que la hizo pegar un grito ya que no esperaba que nadie la siguiera habiendo dejado bien claro que quería un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Estaba claro que algo así no iba a funcionar con alguien como él, sobre todo si contamos que ya debería haberse marchado de aquí.

―¡Malfoy!― el tono acusador de Hermione no recibió ningún gesto de burla por su parte si no simple calma―. No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Tú no te habías ido?

Tratar con Malfoy, luego de su encontronazo con Ron no era lo que Hermione consideraría balsámico para tranquilizarse. Ni ella, ni nadie que supiera del tipo de relaciones que se gastaban durante años.

―Es cierto pero como no quería que se me subiera a la cabeza Ginevra regresé para darte lo que me faltaba por entregarte, Granger.

_¿?_

La confusión de Hermione no duró mucho, solamente hasta que Malfoy la cogió suavemente por sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Hermione se quedó paralizada ante tan inesperado gesto, por mucho que recibir un beso el día de tu cumpleaños no resultaba nada extraño pero sí que este viniera de alguien como Draco Malfoy. Por fortuna Hermione no se quedó inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, un par de latidos fue suficiente, para reaccionar al beso de Malfoy aunque, viendo el resultado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor seguir completamente paralizada.

Alzó sus brazos entrelazándolos al cuello de Malfoy para evitar cualquier intento de fuga por su parte y profundizó el beso recreándose en las intensas sensaciones que le proporcionaban. Esto sí que era un beso de verdad y hacía tiempo que no sentía una emoción semejante capaz de hacerle temblar las rodillas y que peligrase su verticalidad.

Finalmente la necesidad de respirar, porque tantas ganas había puesto que se le había olvidado como besar y poder respirar al mismo tiempo, hizo que el beso llegase a su fin. Entonces ya no había oscuridad en el rostro de Hermione y las nubes de tormenta habían pasado para dejar detrás de sí un rostro iluminado con el fulgor rojizo del rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. Una cosa era recibir un beso de cumpleaños y otra bien distinta era aprovechar dicho beso para darse un buen homenaje con los labios de Malfoy que, en verdad, era bien fiel a la fama de buen besador que tenía ganada.

―Yo… yo…

Hermione retrocedió lo suficiente para que el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Malfoy dejase de envolverla nublándole el poco juicio que, en estos momentos, gastaba. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse antes de salir corriendo, en su propia casa, en el día de su cumpleaños, para esconderse en su dormitorio cual adolescente.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para quedarse inmóvil durante algo más tiempo que unos pocos latidos y, lo que resultaba peor que todo, era que no respiraba… ¡suspiraba! Lo que había que ver.

―Sí, yo también "yo… yo…"

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Magic Trick on Me**

Era la noche de fin de año y, luego de algo más de tres meses, desde el día de su cumpleaños, Hermione no había vuelto a coincidir, profesionalmente aparte, con Malfoy para tratar con lo sucedido con ellos dos durante la despedida de Malfoy y la reacción que tuvo Hermione. No era por cobardía si no porque se trataba de algo sumamente complicado incluso para la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos y la sierpe que siempre se arrastraba tras ella en segundo lugar. Además tampoco era como si no tuviera otras cosas con las que tratar como la infantil, en cierto sentido, actitud mostrada por Ron desde el cumpleaños tras el cual revertió al capullo traicionero que fue y que provocó el fin de su matrimonio. Ahora lo que molestaba, y enfadaba enormemente a Hermione, era que los perjudicados eran sus hijos porque a ella donde la metiera o dejase de meter Ron se la traía sin cuidado. De ahí que acudiera a la fiesta de fin de año que daba el ministerio de Magia acompañado, como no podía ser de otra manera, pero el que lo hiciera con Padma Patil, de la que se rumoreaba que había logrado atarlo en corto, por lo menos durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco días que llevan saliendo, nuevamente, juntos, no era sino otra muestra de las suyas para echarle en cara que él también podía estar con alguien más que no fuera ella. El muy idiota. Pues ese era justo el problema que hundió su matrimonio porque ella estaba con él pero fue él quien quiso demostrar que podía estar con otras. Idiota del todo.

Y aquí estaba ahora a falta de unos minutos para el fin de este año… sin nadie a quien echarse, con sentimiento, a los labios para darse el beso de año nuevo. Y si hubiera más días a continuación para seguir besándose pues bienvenidos fueran.

_…_

Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación pues era consciente de que su vida amorosa siempre le resultaría complicada y, por eso mismo, algo traumática. Y sin contar que tenía que sumar a la ecuación el ser madre de dos hijos o, dicho más correctamente, de una hija y un hijo. Ese era un bagaje que echaba para atrás a la mayoría de los que trataban de acercarse a ella puesto que…

―¡Ouch!― esto le pasaba por dar unos pasos hacia atrás sin prestar atención―. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía…― sorpresa, sorpresa― ¡oh! Buenas noches, Malfoy― en un primer momento trató de controlarse pero el resultó totalmente imposible el mantener el contacto visual con él, con aquel rostro afilado, con aquellos ojos tan intensos.

―Sí, buenas noches a ti también, Granger― Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse si Malfoy se iba a atrever a traer a colocación el beso que se dieron, y también la manera de hacerlo, traer el beso a conversación y no la manera de besarse, por supuesto―. Otro año que pasa casi sin que uno se dé cuenta de ello, ¿no lo crees así, Granger? ¿Algo interesante que hayas vivido este año? Nuevo hijo aparte.

Si algo sorprendía a Hermione era la actitud tan conversadora de Malfoy en estos momentos aunque, por lo último que dijo, estaba claro que trataba conducirla hacia ese beso tan presente en su memoria. Estaba claro que era una sierpe y ella la valiente leona, ¿verdad? Tópicos aparte es cierto que fue ella quien aprovechó aquel beso de cumpleaños para poder besarle pero de ahí a que tuviera que tomar la iniciativa para las consecuencias era pasarse un poco… aunque, viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, ¿no la ha vuelto a tomar Malfoy acercándose a ella cuando todo lo que ella hizo fue mantener la distancia entre los dos, profesionalmente aparte?

―Nada interesante que te incumba, Malfoy― le replicó con cierto tono mordaz cruzándose de brazos para protegerse pero sin que pareciera que estuviera a la defensiva.

A pesar del bullicio que les rodeaba, Hermione sintió el pesado silencio que siguió a sus palabras proveniente, principalmente, de un impertérrito Malfoy.

―¿Sigues siendo tan _aburrida_ como siempre, Granger?

Una estocada de lleno que logró hacerla ruborizar ligeramente. No era para nada aburrida si no que, si hay que ponerlo en palabras, resultaba ser de una manera muy particular y Malfoy lo sabía porque todas las veces que han tenido que trabajar juntos en algo, incluso la primera vez que esto sucedió, se llevaron, asombrosamente, bien y no solamente de manera civilizada si no que también con cierta complicidad. A Hermione le resultó de lo más extraño porque era una sensación, semejante pero diferente al mismo tiempo, y no únicamente porque se trataba de Malfoy, a lo que había sentido durante sus años en Hogwarts con Harry y Ron. Los viejos, y buenos, tiempos.

―No soy aburrida, Malfoy. Si quisiera podría hacerte pasar un rato tan bueno que necesitarías todo el año nuevo para recuperarte― le respondió orgullosa de sí misma hasta que sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos permitiéndole percatarse de cómo habían podido sonar si te apetecía complicar una respuesta sencilla―. ¡No quería decir eso!― se defendió, cada vez más ruborizada a su pesar. Por supuesto que, dijera lo que dijera, simplemente le estaba ofreciendo material para usar a Malfoy.

―¿Qué no querías decir, Granger?― le preguntó enarcando una ceja con gesto curioso e inocente. Tan inocente que no había nadie que pudiera creérselo.

Eso le estaba merecido por hablar de más, y con Malfoy de todos los posibles.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Por lo que sé yo― y mira que sabía cosas―, tú no trabajas en el Ministerio de Magia por lo que no deberías… ¿es qué te has colado en la fiesta?― no pudo evitar preguntarle con un acceso de pánico a que fuera cierto y que en cualquier momento se les echaran encima un grupo de aurores.

La risa de Malfoy no aclaraba ni en un sentido, ni en otro.

―Es cierto que no trabajo aquí pero, de vez en cuando, soy requerido para trabajar en algunos departamentos. Algo que, estoy seguro, ya sabes muy bien.

―Sí, bueno…― era una tortura el desear encontrarse en otra parte pero, al mismo tiempo, no querer estar en otro lugar más que en este. Malfoy decidió dar un paso adelante, literalmente hablando―. ¿Qué, qué haces?

¿Desde cuándo era tan alto Draco Malfoy que, a su lado, la dejaba tan pequeña?

―Sí, te besé― Hermione entró en pánico observando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les pudiera estar escuchando―. Ha sucedido y no puede deshacerse por mucho que te puedas poner a ello. Pero, en mi humilde opinión― eso sí que era una buena broma―, creo que no fue el hecho de que te besase lo que te pudiera haber molestado, Granger, si no la manera en que te besé aprovechándome de tu cumpleaños― mientras que ella, en cambio, no tenía ninguna excusa para el beso que le devolvió― como si ahora usase algo tan concurrido para lograr besar a una chica preciosa como…― Malfoy alzó ligeramente la vista, suficiente para que Hermione la siguiera y se encontrase con la nueva excusa de Malfoy para poder besarla sin ningún tipo de restricción.

―… muérdago…

Al bajar la vista se encontró con una pared ocultándole la vista pero que le alzó el rostro dejándole claro de quién se trataba. Malfoy volvió a besarla y Hermione, por mucho que se dijera y repitiera, no hizo nada para impedírselo, sobre todo porque se trataba de una tradición… que duró menos de lo esperado.

―¿Te has molestado porque te haya vuelto a besar usando una excusa para lograrlo, Granger?― le dijo a una Hermione que aún seguía con el rostro alzado y los ojos cerrados rememorando el dulce contacto de aquellos labios cubriendo los suyos.

―Solamente son besos― se dijo para ella pero dejando que Malfoy pudiera escucharla―. No se trata de nada más― y parecía haber algo de tristeza en dicha revelación por su parte.

Cuando abrió los ojos estos parecían estar hechos de cristal, reflectante y vidrioso, que retenían el salado sabor de sus lágrimas. La había besado con el beso de cumpleaños y ahora hizo lo propio con el muérdago. Apenas quedaba tiempo para el nuevo año y entonces…

―Podrás besarme por el Año Nuevo, Malfoy― la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione no hacía sino daño en el corazón de quien la viera.

―Ya te gustaría, Granger― le replicó Malfoy con su habitual manera de arrastrar las palabras.

Esta inesperada réplica por parte de Malfoy captó la atención de Hermione que volvió a centrar su atención en él para, solamente, volver a quedar atrapada entre las manos del slytherin y sus largos y finos dedos copándole el rostro.

Y Draco Malfoy la besó.

Desde otra parte del salón cierto pelirrojo, ex-marido de cierta castaña, tenía el rostro en ebullición al ver como Malfoy no besaba a Hermione una, sino dos veces en su presencia, por mucho que ninguno de esos dos pareciera haberla notado en absoluto.

―Ron, déjala en paz porque ahora vuelve a estar soltera― le advirtió Padma.

―Sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos― por lo menos no estaba gritando―. Debería saber comportarse en público en lugar de ir comportándose como una cualquiera con ese dichoso hurón. No pienso…

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que todo su cuerpo se volviera rígido pegándose los brazos contra él mismo y cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

―¡Ronald!

Estaba claro que Padma no se esperaba algo así. La sorpresa inicial de la muchacha se tornó sospecha buscando con la mirada por el salón al culpable de lo sucedido para no tardar mucho en encontrar a una satisfecha pelirroja que le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo antes de moverse hacia otra parte de la mano de su marido.

―Ya sabes lo que se dice, Harry. "Más vale prevenir que currar".

―Se dice "que curar", Ginny― le corrigió Harry.

―Eso depende de cuantas ganas tengas de trabajar― se burló Ginny―. Sabes que he hecho bien y que tengo razón con todo esto. ¿O no es cierto que tenía razón cuando decía que Malfoy era un imbécil por entonces?

―Cariño, en Hogwarts no resultaba desconocido para nadie el que Malfoy fuera un imbécil― dijo Harry sin poder evitar la nostalgia al hablar de los tiempos en Hogwarts.

―Pero también tuve razón cuando dije que en el último año se comportó de manera correcto y no participó de ninguna manera en los abusos de esos estúpidos mortífagos en Hogwarts.

―Tampoco es que ayudase…

―En esos momentos no hacer nada ya era una ayuda, sobre todo por su parte. Y también tuve razón de que, al regresar para acabar sus estudios, demostraría que podía comportarse como un ser humano― Harry farfulló algo inteligible pero con el que le daba la razón a su mujer―. Y durante el cumpleaños de Hermione dije que esos dos tenían un asunto muy importante que tratar pero son tan testarudos tanto uno como el otro para encararlo de frente.

De lo poco que Harry conocía a Malfoy no se le escapaba que al slytherin le gustaba más hacer las cosas desde un segundo plano para no quedar expuesto, lo que contrastaba con el hecho de que ahora mismo estuviera besando a Hermione en pleno salón en el ministerio delante de gran parte de personalidades de este gobierno. Y qué decir de Hermione. Quien no fue capaz de dejar claro lo que sentía por Ron hasta que sus vidas se encontraban al borde del abismo y la muerta ofreciéndoles una mano.

―Negaré cualquier relación con todo esto.

―Tú mismo. Total el mérito ya era todo mío― dijo Ginny antes de aprovechar el momento para arrastrar a Harry a la pista de baile porque le gustaría recibir el beso de Año Nuevo tras bailar un poco antes.

No podía tratarse de un beso común. Tenía que tener algo especial, debía ser algo… mágico pues Hermione nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera al ser besada. Y ese fuerte retumbar. Su corazón parecía querer estallarle del pecho inflamado hasta la extenuación. Sus latidos… ¿sus latidos? No, aquello no podía ser solamente sus latidos si no que se trataba de…

―¿Malfoy?― preguntó cuando aquellos labios se apartaron de los suyos.

¡OCHO, SIETE…!

Se encontraba frente a ella mientras a su alrededor toda la gente gritaba una cuenta atrás. No eran solamente los latidos de su corazón si no los últimos segundos de este año.

¡SEIS, CINCO…!

No decía nada, no hacía nada más que mirarla como si pudiera ser que al llegar la cuenta a cero pudiera desaparecer para siempre de su vista… de su vida. Algo que, a ciencia cierta, no se podía asegurar que pudiera suceder o no.

¡CUATRO, TRES…!

Verle de vez en cuando por los pasillos del ministerio o porque lo hubieran llamado para ayudarles en algún problema que se encontraron. Tal vez por la calle caminando en dirección contraria y, podría ser, que reparase en su presencia y se molestase en hacerlo notar con una leve inclinación de cabeza al pasar a su lado.

¡DOS, UNO…!

_¡No quiero eso!_

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz no salió, y fue una suerte porque habría quedado enmudecida por el griterío general a la llegada del nuevo año. Todos los presentes besaban a sus parejas y se abrazaban, incluso Padma que había puesto de pie al petrificado Ron le daba su beso de año nuevo, mientras tanto ella se encontraba frente a la persona que más la turbaba y afectaba, la persona a la que quería besar… ¡y ni le besaba, ni le decía nada!

―Feliz Año Nuevo, Granger.

Con estas palabras Malfoy le dio la espalda y se fue alejando de su lado.

―… feliz año nuevo, Malfoy… Malfoy… ¡Malfoy!― Hermione echó a correr tras él―; ¡DRACO!

Su reacción fue instantánea y Malfoy se volvió al ser llamado por su nombre para ser abordado por una Hermione que se agarró a su cuello de un salto obligándole a agacharse para poder recuperar el suelo bajo sus pies.

―Hermione…

La sonrisa de la muchacha no se borró ni siquiera cuando le empezó a besar y en los momentos no tan agradables, que se suceden en la vida de cualquier pareja, este recuerdo siempre lograba ablandar la tensión y devolverle a esa noche en la que encontró a su gran amor… su quinto gran amor tras su hija Rose, su hijo Hugo y sus otros dos hijos, Scorpius e Hyperion.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_


End file.
